


Waking up with you

by AnotherWeirdoHere



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cute, F/F, Human Viv, Mushy, Short & Sweet, So Married, This is just for Drew, while not being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWeirdoHere/pseuds/AnotherWeirdoHere
Summary: You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning knowing you are mine and I am yours.





	Waking up with you

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is for Drew (Symbizoid) on twitter!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Andi groaned and shifted a little, stretching into the hand tracing lines down her back. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked, turning over slightly to look over at Viv. Viv sighed a little before looking into Andi's eyes. "I did, just a little. Couldn't really sleep." Andi turned over, on top of Viv slightly as she moved some hair out of her face. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" She asked, looking into Viv's eyes. Viv shrugged, wrapping an arm around the lower part of Andi's back. "It was probably just the latest mission with the Champions. Riri and Kamala took a few bad hits each, and Amka nearly got eaten by that wild Bilgesnipe-" Andi placed a finger on Viv's lips. "Sweetheart, they're okay, remember? Me n' Flash got there in time to get you guys some help." Viv pursed her lips and Andi removed her finger. She turned her head slightly, still looking into Andi's eyes. "I'm still worried..." Andi nodded, and Viv continued. "There's always the possibility we don't make it home." Viv sighed and turned her head away. Andi hooked a finger around Viv's chin and turned her head towards her, a small smile on her face. "Trust me, Viv... I know what it's like. I'm a superhero too." She chuckled, moving her hand and pushing Viv's hair out of her face again. 

Viv smiled at her and looked at her lips momentarily before leaning in for a kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, with Andi pulling away to smile at Viv with squinted eyes. "Love ya too." 

* * *

The two stood in the kitchen, Viv leaned against the counter, in a white tank top and neon green sweatpants with Vision's face on them. She was scrolling through her feed, checking up on Billy and Tommy. She hearted a picture of Wanda and Jericho at the beach before looking to Andi, who was at the stove, making pancakes. Andi turned the stove off and turned to Viv, a pan of pancakes in her hand. She turned around and slid the pancakes onto the plate on the table and placed the pan onto a cool burner. She turned to Viv again and walked toward her, bracketing her to the counter with her arms. She leaned forward and booped Viv's nose with her own. "Hey you." Viv smiled, "Hey you." Andi leaned back, still holding the counter. "I made some pancakes for you." She motioned with her head to the table. Viv smiled and hugged her, squeezing her once before letting go. Viv walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing some pancakes to put on her plate. Andi stared at her for a few moments before walking out of the kitchen and into the walkway for the front door. She grabbed her jacket off the hook and walked back into the kitchen. Viv was just starting to dig into her pancakes when Andi placed the jacket on her shoulders. Viv looked at her surprised. Andi just smirked, putting one fist on her hip and using the other to lean against the table. "The symbiotes and I are gonna be gone for a bit... so I thought I'd leave something for you." 

Viv smiled wide and leaned up, kissing Andi before sitting back down. She put the jacket on fully and wrapped her arms around herself. "Thanks Andi, I love it."


End file.
